Bolt: Invincible
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: The sequel to Sector X. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Bolt: Invincible**

"Mr. Jeffries? Call on line one."

"Thank you Sherry." Richard Jeffries replied. He answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello, my name is David Neil. I'm a journalist."_

"I don't do interviews." Jeffries replied. He prepared to hang up the phone.

"_I'm not looking for an interview. I want to know about Sector X."_

Jeffries froze. He had been dreading that name for the past two months. "What are you talking about? What's Sector X?"

"_I would think you would know. You're the director of operations."_

Jeffries paused again. How did this man know so much?

"Okay, what do you want? Money? A Lamborghini?"

Neil laughed. _"No. I just want to come in and talk."_

"And if I say no?"

"_Imagine me sending all this information to…oh I don't know. The FBI? The White House? The press?"_

Sweat was pouring from Jeffries forehead. "Okay. Come in one hour and we'll talk."

He hung up the phone. Professor Randall Webster, co-chief of Sector X, walked into the room. "What was that about?"

"A journalist. He knows. Sector X. All of it." He replied. There was a hint of worry in his tone.

"What are you planning to do?" Webster asked, unconcerned.

"You seem pretty calm." Jeffries snapped. "If he turns in this information, you will go down too. You're in this up to your neck."

"Explain."

Jeffries raised his eyebrow. "You're the one who gave the subjects powers. You did the testing. The experiments. You'll get some jail time too."

Webster glared angrily at him.

There was a ringing. Jeffries picked up. "Yes?"

_"The journalist is here sir."_

Jeffries hung up the phone. "Jesus Christ."

David Neil entered the room. There were no windows, only a large TV screen. Around it was an assortment of machinery.

"I said one hour." Jeffries snarled. "Not two minutes."

The journalist shrugged. "Same difference."

"So why are you here Mr. Neil?" Webster asked.

The journalist waved two files in the air. "These are veterinarian files. Two animals. Animals you experimented on."

Jeffries looked at the two files and smiled in recognition. Then he turned to the TV screen. He pressed some buttons. The screen flared to life. On the screen was a file showing the face of a white, scrawny cat."This one was my first experiment." Webster declared proudly. "His name was Vic. He was killed on the streets of Miami."

"Why did you kill him?" The journalist asked.

"He lost control. We had to terminate him." Jeffries replied coldly.

Neil nodded. "So let me get the story straight. You picked up a cat off the street. You put him through extensive testing, then genetically modified him."

Webster nodded. "Continue."

"Then the cat 'Vic' practically burns Miami to the ground. And you kill him in retaliation."

Jeffries frowned. "How do you know about Miami?"

"You claim it was some terrorist attack. I say bullshit. I start pulling files. Suddenly I'm hearing about something called Sector X. There is a small extent to which things can be completely covered up. Especially what happened in Miami."

Jeffries eyed the man with a look of pure loathing. Neil was enjoying his position of power.

"Which leads us to you're second experiment." Neil continued. "This one has a more…extensive history. Bring it up please."Jeffries tapped some buttons on the panel. The file changed. Now the file showed the face of a white dog.

"This one is Bolt." Webster said. "He was given the powers to stop the first experiment."

Neil walked closer to the screen. "Where is he now?"

Webster sighed. "He's somewhere in the UK. We've been tracking him from the moment he was given the powers. We intend to terminate him."

"Why would you…?"

Before he could finish, Jeffries raised his silenced pistol and shot him in the back. Neil collapsed to the ground, squirming. Jeffries shot him twice more. He lay still.

"That takes care of that." Jeffries said, setting the gun down on the table.

Webster walked over to the phone. "Sherry? Tell garbage disposal to get up here now. Thank you dear."

He turned back to Jeffries. The director of operations was staring at the face on the screen.

"He needs to be terminated. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A man walked through a large crowd. He was in the Trafford Centre Mall in North West England. He was dressed officially with a black suit and red tie. His cell phone suddenly began buzzing. He answered it. "Yes?"

"_New assignment. Target is white dog with lightning bolt on side."_

* * *

The man was now crouched on the roof of the mall. He had a suitcase. Inside was a sniper rifle. He assembled it, then waited for his target.

He grinned. A white German Shepard was padding by on the bottom level of the mall. He raised the gun, adjusted the sight, and prepared to fire.

He paused. Something wasn't right. Something about the dog below. He shrugged. This was no time for hesitation.

He aimed and pulled the trigger. The gun made no sound. The dog it hit did.

The dog yelped seconds before the bullet smashed through his head. He fell to the ground. The man's triumphant grin disappeared. He was looking at the dead dogs side. It was blank. There was no lightning bolt.

Suddenly the rifle exploded. The man looked around. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 9mm pistol.

"I told you people to leave me alone!"

The man saw his target. The problem was the target was coming for him.

The dog pounced on him. He was incredibly strong. The man was pushed back. He raised the gun and shot the dog point blank in the head. The bullet bounced off.

"Bullets don't harm me. Nothing harms me. Nothing can kill me." The dog growled.

The man fired more shots in his direction. He ran down the crowded escalator. He headed for the gun shop.

The owner yelled at him. He raised his gun and the man went silent.

He broke the display case holding the guns. He pulled out a 12 gauge shotgun.

The dog was still on the top floor. The man loaded the shotgun and rushed back up the escalator. The dog let two rays of green light shoot from his eyes.

They missed, hitting a wall and exploding. People in the mall began screaming. The man raised the gun and fired. The dog wasn't hurt, but he was blown back. He smashed through the guard rail and continued falling. There was a loud pounding when he hit the bottom floor.

The man grinned. The dog wasn't so indestructible. He continued to the top level. He had to escape. He dared a look down. The dog was back on his feet.

"Oh shit!" The assassin exclaimed.

Surprisingly the dog wasn't following him.

Then the dog padded over to one of the display cars. It was a brand new Hummer H3. The man turned to run. With incredible strength the dog picked up the car with his jaws and threw it up to the top floor.

The car smashed through the rail and crashed down on the assassin's lower body. He cried out in agony. The car had crushed his legs and some organs. He was pinned to the floor.

The dog calmly padded up to the top floor. He looked down at the assassin.

"You killed an innocent dog." He snarled.

The assassin stared at him weakly. "What are you?" Suddenly he went still.

Bolt padded away. He hadn't meant for the assassin to die.

He sighed. Another assassination attempt. He needed to get out of Great Britain.

* * *

"What happened?" Webster demanded.

"He killed the assassin. That was one of our best men and he killed him easily!"

"Where is Bolt now?"

"He's somewhere in England. I can't isolate his position." Jeffries began frantically typing his keyboard. The large screen showed a red dot moving around London.

"Oh god. Is that Heathrow?" Jeffries pointed at the screen.

"I think it is. Jesus Christ. He's getting on a plane."

"Inform London authorities. I don't want that dog leaving the continent!"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

By the time the word was received by the London police the plane was already in the air. Bolt was in the cargo bay. The flight was headed for Hollywood California. From their it would be a short run to Penny's house.

* * *

"He's gone." Jeffries announced.

Webster shuddered. "He's heading to the US?"

"Possibly. I lost his signal near Heathrow. For now we don't know where he is."

"Shit." Webster hissed. "He's coming for us isn't he?"

Jeffries shook his head. "He wouldn't come for us. He has too much to lose. We'll pick up his signal when he lands. We'll strategize from their."

* * *

Bolt padded dizzily out of the cargo bay. The plane trip from London to California had been very long. He was beginning to experience jet lag.

He easily avoided the security and was on the highway within seconds.

He jumped onto a pickup truck and was on his way.

* * *

"There he is! He's somewhere in California." Jeffries exclaimed excitedly.

"Should we attack him?" Webster asked impatiently.

"Please Randall, lets not do anything rash. We wait to see where he's going. Then we make our move."

"We have a bunch of monitoring agents on the way. They should help with the surveillance."

* * *

Bolt hopped off the back of the truck. He was at a rest stop. The house was about forty miles from his location. With his enhanced speed he could make it in about thirty minutes. He looked at the sky. It was getting dark. Perfect.

* * *

The control room at the Sector X building was filled with CIA technicians. Each was working the surveillance equipment to keep tabs on Bolt.

"What is that green dot?" Webster asked.

Jeffries looked at the screen. "That means that something of importance is their. Billy I want to know what's at that green dot."

The technician began typing furiously on his computer. He grinned.

"What is it?" Jeffries asked.

"He's making a house call."

* * *

Bolt slowly padded up to the house. He had spent three happy years here after retiring. He padded up to the front door and barked.

Everything in the house went silent. The TV went off. Then excited footsteps. Penny.

"Bolt! Oh my god!" She hugged him tightly. "I thought I lost you boy. Where have you been?"

Bolt licked her face happily. He hadn't been this happy in months.

Mittens and Rhino were there too. Bolt padded over and kissed Mittens on the nose. It lasted approximately thirty seconds before Rhino cleared his throat.

"Get a room people." He whined.

Bolt smiled at Rhino. "You're still the lovable immature hamster you were when I left."

* * *

The family got reunited. Meanwhile, some miles away, in Los Angeles a staff of CIA operatives were strategizing their next move.

"He's at the house. I want you to send a team of explosives experts to that location." Jeffries commanded.

"What will we do their?" The operative asked.

Jeffries grinned. "Gas leak plus plastic explosives. Do the math."

* * *

Bolt and the family were sitting in front of the TV. Bolt chuckled to himself. He had been gone for eight months and all they were doing was watching TV.

"So what was it like being the canine form of Jason Bourne for all those months?" Mittens asked.

Bolt stretched out on the couch. "Hard. Very hard. Seven different people have tried to kill me since I went on the run."

Mittens licked her paw. "That's a drag. So are you staying here permanently?"

Bolt shook his head. "I can't."

Mittens glared at him. "What? Why the hell not?"

"They will track me. They will kill everyone who is with me. They'll kill Penny, Rhino, and You."

Mittens nodded slowly. She was upset. "This isn't fair."

"I know."

"You stopped the bad guy. Why are they trying to kill you? Why do you have to run?"

"Life isn't fair. Sector X isn't fair either. They think I'm a danger to the country."

"Then you've given up?" Mittens said harshly.

"No, I…" His ears suddenly perked up. "Oh shit."

"What is it?"

Bolt's eyes widened. "I think they've found me."

* * *

Outside a row of black, armored Chrysler 300c sedans were forming. Behind them were SWAT vans. They had been ordered to take no prisoners. They were to destroy the house and everyone in it.

The cars stopped in the road in front of the farmhouse.

"Burn baby burn." Jeffries said from the command center. He was still back in LA.

The men crawled up to the house and began silently drilling into the ground.

They continued until they hit a pipe.

"What's this?"

"Gas feed. Give me the charges."

He cut into the gas pip. It began leaking. He was handed a small package the size of a lunchbox. It had a small screen and a number pad on it.

The man entered in some numbers, then attached it to the leaking gas pipe.

"One minute till bang. Let's get ready." The operative said, running back to

the cars.

* * *

Bolt was on his feet, sniffing the air."Something isn't right."

"You're paranoid." Mittens said bluntly.

"I smell something…strange."

* * *

The Sector X men grabbed all the weaponry they could from the trucks.

"Ten seconds." One of the operatives said excitedly.

* * *

"Just sit back down wags." Mittens said irritably.

Suddenly Bolt's eyes widened. "GASOLINE!! GET DOWN!!!"

The front wall of the house exploded. Flames shot into the air. Jeffries watched it from it from his base with no emotion.

* * *

Bolt was blown back by the force of the explosion. He looked around. Mittens and Rhino were okay, but Penny and her mother were unconscious.

The room was an inferno. The floor and the walls were all aflame. The roof was beginning to fall.

Bolt padded over to the unconscious Penny. "You take her mother. I'll take her." He commanded.

Rhino and Mittens pushed Penny's mother out the back. Penny was still unconscious. The house groaned as it fell apart around them.

Bolt picked her up and dragged her to the door.

Suddenly the grandfather clock in the house fell on its side. It was going to block the door.

Rhino rolled up in his ball. He put himself between the clock and the floor. "C'mon! Let's go!"

Bolt pushed Penny under the door. The ball was cracking. "C'mon Bolt! Get out of there!"

"No! It's okay! I'll find another way!" Bolt said. Mittens pulled Rhino out of the ball. The ball shattered and the clock fell in front of the door.

Bolt had some unfinished business. He headed for the front door.

* * *

Outside, the Sector X soldiers were waiting. They had their guns pointed at the front door. Their orders were to kill anything that tried to escape.

Suddenly the door was blown open. Bolt padded out to face his pursuer's.

"Blow him full o holes boys!" The lead operative ordered.

The operatives opened fire. Streams of bullets cut through the air. Bolt barely flinched. Every single bullet bounced off his skin.

The men stared at the angry dog with a mix of confusion and terror.

"What the hell…" Before he could finish Bolt reared back and let loose a super bark.

All the men were sent flying into the air. They're cars were flung into the air like toys. They came crashing hard to the ground.

* * *

Bolt padded to the barn. The house gave one last groan, then collapsed to the ground in ruins.

Mittens was shaking. Rhino was dancing around excitedly about the fireworks display. Penny and her mother were still unconscious.

"So what are you going to do?" Mittens asked.

Bolt sighed. "They won't stop coming. I need to get as far away from here as possible."Bolt padded away.

Mittens ran after him. "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not." Bolt replied. He continued. Mittens blocked him.

"Yes I am." She shot back.

Bolt chuckled. "Yes."

Mittens smiled cheerfully. "Good. Were are we going?"

Bolt paused. "How do you win every argument?"

Mittens shrugged. "Must be in the genes."

Rhino rolled up in his ball. "Can I come?"

Bolt paused. "No. It's too dangerous."

Rhino looked crestfallen. "I never get to prove my awesomeness."

Bolt smiled. "Actually I have a very important job for you."

"You do?" Rhino asked excitedly.

"Yeah. You have to watch over the rest of the family while we're gone."

Rhino buzzed excitedly. "I shall guard them with my life!"

"Good. Mittens let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Airport. We're going to Cuba. It'll be harder for them to find us."

Bolt turned to leave. He took one last look at the ruins of his home, then he and Mittens padded off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bolt and Mittens stopped in an old abandoned motel. They would get on a flight to Havana in the morning.

"You'd better get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Mittens stretched out on the bed. "Well it has been some night." She snapped her paws. "Just like that we're homeless."

"You should probably get rid of the collar." Bolt said.

"You haven't." Mittens replied.

"It wouldn't make a difference. They are all after me. They know who I am without a collar."

"Well at least get rid of that lightning bolt on your side."

Bolt chuckled. "I've tried. It doesn't come off." He looked at it. "Plus it looks awesome."

A tear trickled from Mitten's eye. "I can't believe the government could do this to you."

Bolt shook his head. "It's deeper than that. I'm beginning to wonder if the government even knows what Sector X is doing. If they did I'm sure they would shut it down."

Mittens stared at Bolt's face. "How have you survived for so long? Knowing everyone is after you?"

Bolt stared off into space. "I just…I think about you. And Penny. And Rhino. And the day when we'd all be back together. When Sector X decided to leave me alone." He appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. He snapped out of it. "I think you should get some sleep."

"What about you?"

"I can't. The powers make it impossible for me to sleep."

Mittens lay down on the bed. "Well at least rest. You don't have to sleep just…rest."

Bolt shook his head. "I need to keep on guard."

* * *

Back in Los Angeles Richard Jeffries stared at the large screen. On it was a large file. It was Mittens file.

"What are you doing? It's three in the freakin morning!" Randall Webster demanded.

"I'm looking at this file. No one was killed in the attack. All the family got away. However Bolt and this cat were missing."

"Maybe the cat was killed."

"Doubtful. No body. No remains. She's alive. And I think she may be with Bolt."

Webster sighed and sipped his coffee. "So what do you want to do?"

Jeffries thought over his options. "Take them both out."

* * *

Mittens got up with a snap. Bolt turned, instantly alert. "What is it?"

"This isn't working." Mittens replied. "You were right. You could be in Havana right now. I shouldn't have come. I'm just slowing you down. I'm sleeping and you have to stand around while they close in. I'm just dead weight."

Bolt shook his head. "No. Please stay." He sighed. "I've been alone for so long. You're not dead weight."

Mittens sighed. "A year ago we were all together. All living in the same house. All happy. I could have never imagined this would happen."

Bolt nodded. "Get some rest. You're gonna need it."

* * *

The morning came quickly. Mittens woke to find Bolt already prepared. He had a dead mouse in his grip. "What is that?" Mittens asked.

"That's you're breakfast." Bolt replied. "Eat up. We have to go."

Mittens glared at him. "Let me guess. You can't eat either."

"There's no point. Because of the powers I'm never hungry. And I don't need food to live."

Mittens rolled her eyes. "You're like a super soldier."

Bolt paused. "What did you say?"

"What? I said you're like a super soldier."

Bolt's eyes widened. "That's what Sector X was trying to do. They wanted to create super soldiers!"

"Was?"

"Obviously they've canceled the project. But…who would approve that project?"

Mittens watched as Bolt thought it over. "Listen, I think we should talk in Havana. For now we need to get on that plane."

Bolt nodded. "You're right. Let's roll."

* * *

The control room was filled with Sector X operatives. Each one was manning a computer. "Where is he now?" Jeffries asked.

"He's still in California. He's somewhere in Hollywood."

"Where in Hollywood?" Jeffries demanded.

"I…I can't isolate his signal. I think…he's heading for the airport!"

"Where is he going now?"

"I don't know. He hasn't gotten on a plane yet."

"Send police. I want the whole airport locked down, and I want all planes grounded until Bolt is found!"

* * *

Bolt and Mittens snuck into the luggage carrier. They quickly hid in suitcases.

The suitcases were loaded into the plane. The plane taxied down the runway.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Jeffries snapped.

"He's on a plane." One of the operatives replied.

"Destination?"

The operative stared at the screen with a crestfallen look on his face.

"He's headed for Havana, Cuba."

Webster slammed his fist on the table. "Shit!"

By the time the police arrived at the airport, and locked it down, the plane was already on it's way to Cuba.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The plane taxied in for a smooth landing in Jose Marti International Airport, Havana. Bolt padded out of the cargo hold. Mittens followed dizzily.

"I'm surprised." Mittens said.

"By what?"

"We haven't been attacked by an army of guys in black suits yet." Mittens replied.

"This is Cuba. Sector X wouldn't be able to follow us here. The US and Cuba aren't exactly on friendly terms right now."

They hitched a ride on the back of a pickup truck and headed into the city.

* * *

"I want to contact the Cuban police." Webster declared.

Jeffries glared. "Are you kidding me? They'd nuke us before letting us go over there."

"Just tell them the threat they're facing. They'll warm up to us."

Jeffries shrugged. "Okay. We'll try to get in contact."

* * *

"It's beautiful." Mittens said, looking out over the Cuban coastline.

"Yeah." Bolt replied. He was paying more attention to Mittens. Suddenly something caught his eye. A police car had been driving by. Suddenly it's driver hit the brakes and parked. Two policemen got out and began walking towards them.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Keep your head down. Head for that crowd." Bolt gestured to a large crowd of tourists.

The policemen scanned the crowd for their target.

"Looking for someone?"

The men looked around. They couldn't see the source of the voice.

Bolt jumped up behind them. He brought his paws on their shoulders. They collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Bolt met up with Mittens in the crowd.

"What was that about?" Mittens demanded.

"Those policemen were looking for us. We have to get out of here."

* * *

"We got a message from the Cuban embassy. They say that the dog knocked out two of their officers. They've asked us to intervene."

Jeffries nodded. "Get some agents on the next flight. Bring the darts."

Bolt and Mittens hid under a stairwell. They watched more police cars pass by.

"We have to get out of this country. They know I'm here."

"Look, maybe you're overreacting!" Mittens said. "You saw one police car pull over. Maybe it was after someone else. Maybe it wasn't after anyone at all."

Bolt sighed. "I just know. I know that…" He paused. A black Cadillac Escalade SUV had parked not far away. Men in black suits stepped out into the streets. They were all armed.

"Still think I was wrong?" Bolt asked. Mittens shook her head.

They crawled out of their hiding place and padded unobtrusively away from the SUV.

"We have to get back to the airport. How many of them do you think there are?"

Mittens was about to answer when a screech of tires filled her ears.

Another black SUV was driving through town. Mittens was in the road.

"Mittens! Look out!" Bolt screamed. He jumped in between Mittens and the truck. The driver shouted, seeing his target. It slammed into Bolt.

For the truck, it was like hitting a wall. The hood crumpled and the truck came to a stop.

Mittens stared at Bolt worriedly. "Are you okay? That looked like it hurt."

Suddenly the doors to the truck opened. Machine gun bullets began flying.

"Get down!" Bolt commanded. They ducked into an alleyway.

One of the men spoke into a cell phone. "This is unit three. We've found him. All units converge on my location."

Bolt and Mittens headed in the direction of the airport. Suddenly Mittens stopped. Bolt turned. "What the hell are you doing? We have to go!"

Mittens didn't speak. Suddenly she keeled over. Bolt gasped. There was a dart in her back.

Suddenly more men came running into the alley. They had large rifles in their hands.

"Get him! Shoot him!" They shouted at each other.

Bolt ran into another alleyway. He couldn't believe how it had all fallen apart. What was Sector X doing in Cuba?

He came to a stop. He had forgotten Mittens.

He spun around and ran back. He came to a stop. The alley that had, only a moment ago, been filled with agents was empty. Mittens was gone.

Bolt slammed his paw into the ground angrily.

Suddenly he heard a hissing noise. Then he yelped in pain. Something had hit him. He hadn't felt pain in so long, but know he was filled with it.

He looked. There was a red dart in his side. He painfully pulled it out.

Suddenly his vision blurred. He began to feel weak.

Above him, in one of the buildings, the shooter spoke into his cell.

"He's been hit. Take him now."

Bolt staggered down the street. The area that had been shot was numb. He was sweating profusely. There had been a drug in the dart.

Suddenly another black SUV pulled up next to him. Two men in black suits came out. They stuffed him into a cage and threw him in the back of the truck.

"C'mon lets move." One of the men ordered. The SUV rolled away.

* * *

"They have Bolt." Webster declared. "He'll catch a flight to Puerto Rico

with the cat."

Jeffries didn't respond. He was staring at Bolt's file. "Is there any way to

kill the dog?"

Webster walked over. "Physically no. However he utilizes the basic

components of any dog. Were he too…stop breathing, he would suffocate

like any other living thing. Were he poisoned he would die like any other

living thing."

Jeffries stared at the file. "Give the operatives new orders."

* * *

One of the agent's cell phones buzzed. He picked it up.

"Yes sir. Understood." He closed the phone and turned to the driver.

"We're driving to the coast."

"Why?" The driver asked.

"We have to dump the truck. Then we go to the base in Puerto Rico." The

operative replied.

Bolt listened to this. He tried bending the bars. But he was too weak.

The truck got to the coast. The driver shut off the engine.

"Everybody out. We won't be coming back." The operative announced.

The operatives got out of the SUV. They began pushing it.

Bolt slumped against the side of the cage. The SUV began rolling downhill.

It rolled over the ledge and plunged into the ocean below.

The truck began flooding. Bolt tried to stand upright.

"C'mon…you son of a…bitch…move!" He snapped.

The truck was halfway flooded. Soon it would reach the cage and Bolt

would be submerged.

* * *

The operatives watched the waves form from the SUV hitting the water.

"I'm gonna miss that truck." The driver said coldly.

* * *

Bolt was throwing himself at the bars. They wouldn't bend. He snarled in

frustration.

The water was flooding the cage. Bolt backed up to avoid it.

* * *

From the safety of their headquarters, Randall Webster and Richard Jeffries

Watched the screen, waiting for the little red dot to disappear.

"Sorry Bolty." Jeffries said.

* * *

Bolt took one last breath, then dove into the water. He needed to open the

cage.

The cold water gave him strength. He grabbed the bars and pulled.

They snapped. Bolt swam out of the cage. He still had to get out of the car.

He was feeling weak. He was running out of air.

He began bashing the windows with his paws. They began cracking.

Bolt summed up all his strength and desperation and punched the glass.

It shattered. Bolt hastily swam through. Later he would wonder when he

learned how to swim.

Bolt burst up to the surface. The drug from the dart had worn off. He dog paddled to shore.

He crawled onto land. He needed to get to the airport. He had heard the operative mention something about a base in Puerto Rico.

He ran to the airport and stowed away on a flight for Puerto Rico.

* * *

"He went to the airport." Jeffries said, staring open mouthed at the screen. "Why won't you just be a good boy and die?"

"He's heading for Puerto Rico." Webster announced. "Should we mobilize

police there?"

Jeffries shook his head. "No. We leave him alone. Make him think we've

stopped looking for him. Then we move in."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The flight was extremely short. Cuba was not far from Puerto Rico.

The plane landed smoothly. Bolt prepared to leave the cargo hold. Suddenly he heard sirens.

He poked his head out of the flap. The plane was surrounded by police cars.

Bolt groaned. He was beginning to wonder how Sector X kept finding him.

* * *

"The cars will move in. They'll filter him out…"

"And then what?" Jeffries demanded. "I would hope you've learned that Bolt cannot be stopped. He's too powerful. What about the original plan?"

"What? Wait for him to think we've stopped looking for him? Are you kidding?" Webster asked.

"Call off the police."

"Jesus." Webster sighed.

* * *

The police cars suddenly withdrew. The policemen got back in them anddrove away.

Bolt frowned. They had him cornered. Why had they been called off?

* * *

"You'd better have a damn good reason why you just pulled that shit Jeffries!"

"It was too dangerous of a situation. We tried to corner him before. Two operatives were killed."

"So what do we do then?" Webster demanded.

"Our best assassin is in Puerto Rico. We dispatch him and the Driver to take him out."

"What about this indestructibility shit? If he's indestructible the assassin won't be able to kill him."

"Well it's time we found out just how indestructible he is. We'll give him a couple weeks. Make him think he's free. Then we send the assassin in."

* * *

Bolt padded through the streets of San Juan. It had been a month since he had arrived in Puerto Rico. The poison had worn off long ago. But he was no closer to their base.

It was weird not being chased by Police. He strangely found this unnerving.

He decided to go to El Morro. It was an old fortress on the outskirts of SanJuan. He needed to clear his head.

He padded past the gates. He stared dreamily of the ocean. It made him think of Penny.

Above him was the greatest assassin in the CIA. He was assembling his sniper rifle.

He adjusted the sight for an accurate shot. The white dog wouldfeel nothing. He would be killed instantly.

The man pulled the trigger.

Bolt's body suddenly jolted. He let out a gasp and collapsed to the ground.

The assassin grinned. Another kill. He walked down to collect the body.

"Pobre perro." He sneered.

"Si. Que lastima." Bolt replied. The man gasped in shock. Two beams of light shot out of Bolt's eyes. The mans rifle was vaporized.

Bolt got to his feet and sprinted past the startled assassin.

The man recovered and began chasing after the dog. The dog was incredibly fast. He had already cleared the gates.

The man whistled. A jeep wrangler pulled up. Inside was the Driver. He was a notorious driving specialist of the CIA. No one knew his real name.

All they knew was that he was the greatest driver in the CIA. The assassin jumped in the back of the jeep.

"El perro esta muy dificil!" He snarled.

The Driver immediately accelerated into pursuit.

Bolt ran past city limits and onto the highway. He looked back. The jeep was in pursuit.

He ducked between cars as evasively as possible. But theDriver was an expert. He kept the Jeep in close.

The assassin picked up an AK-47 assault rifle. Bolt was bathed in gunfire. He, of course, was unaffected by the bullets. The assassin snarled in rage.

Bolt turned off the road and into the wilderness. The Jeep followed.

Bolt dodged more fire. This time it was a double barreled shotgun. One of the shots hit him. He was blown of his feet. He landed in a ditch.

The Jeep zoomed past. Bolt grinned. The Jeep turned to finish him. He was back on his feet again.

He began running in the opposite direction. The Driver cursed.

Bolt was still ahead. The assassin reached into the back. He pulled out a rocket propelled grenade.

Bolt swallowed. If anything was going to kill him it would be this.

The man fired. The RPG closed in. Suddenly Bolt turned. Two rays of green light shot out of his eyes. The RPG exploded in mid air.

The Jeep tried to run him down. Bolt jumped at the last second. He landed in the back of the Jeep with the assassin. The assassin snarled in rage.

He had overthrown dictators. He had assassinated presidents. Now he was being beaten by a dog.

He reached for his knife. The two grappled on the back of the Jeep. His knife crumpled when he tried to stab the dog.

Suddenly he reached in and grabbed a dart. Bolt gasped. He stabbed it into Bolt's side. Bolt yelped in pain. He was thrown from the jeep.

Bolt tried to get up. His vision had blurred. He was feeling weak and numb.

The jeep stopped and turned around. Bolt pulled the dart out of his side.

The assassin wasn't taking anymore chances. He was going to run him down.

The jeep accelerated. Bolt tried to shake off the numbness. He squared himself.

He saw the grin on the assassin's face. The jeep hit him.

Bolt barely flinched. The front of the Jeep crumpled like a tin can. Then the jeep was thrown into the air.

It flipped several times in the air, then crashed to the ground. Bolt staggered over to it.

The Driver had been killed on impact. The assassin stumbled out of the overturned jeep. He was bleeding from the head.

"El perro. Please. Do not kill me." He begged.

"Where is your base?" Bolt asked.

The man was breathing heavily. "It's…in Arecibo."

Bolt paused. Arecibo was a heavily guarded listening post. It would be difficult to enter.

"Will you…kill me?"

Bolt thought it over. "No. Find a new line of work." He suddenly slammed his paw on the man's shoulder. He immediately fell unconscious.

* * *

Bolt staggered away. He was feeling completely numb. He fell over and stumbled trying to get up.

He couldn't see. His vision was too blurry. Then everything went black.

He could see himself playing with Mr. Carrot as a puppy. Then it flashed ahead to his finding out he had no powers.

Then he saw Vic's face smiling.

He opened his eyes. He limped under some stairs and waited for the poison to wear off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bolt watched the guards work their shifts. He was staring at the large satellite dish that was the facility. Getting in would be difficult.

* * *

"You said he's your best assassin. And Bolt brought him to his knees." Webster complained. "You sure screwed this one up. We lost the Driver."

Richard Jeffries was in deep thought. "I'm beginning to wonder if it's worthwhile to continue chasing this dog. He is obviously indestructible."

"What are you saying?" Webster demanded.

"We should leave him alone."

"But if the government ever...caught him, he could lead them to us."

"That's the thing! Bolt cannot be caught. He cannot be contained and he cannot be killed."

* * *

The guard paused. He had heard something. He looked around. Nothing.

Suddenly he was hit by a paw. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Bolt padded down the gangplank. He had to look for a way into the complex.

He noticed a ladder. It was leading down. He slid down. The second he touched the ground an alarm bell rang.

* * *

"There's been a breach at our station in Arecibo." Webster announced.

Jeffries got up from his chair. "Arecibo? That's in Puerto Rico."

"When did you figure that out?" Webster asked sarcastically.

"Get me a comm link." Jeffries ordered.

* * *

"Oh crap." Bolt groaned. He immediately bolted down the hallway. He had to find a way to the control center.

He stopped. There was a map on the wall. He heard footsteps. More guards.

According to the map he was directly above the control center.

He stared at the floor. Suddenly it dissolved. The guards arrived in time to see him drop to the floor below.

He landed in the center of the room. He heard screams from the operatives.

The men immediately headed for the door. One of them wasn't fast enough.

Bolt pinned him to the ground. "Having fun tracking me?"

The man looked at him. "You're Bolt aren't you?" Bolt nodded. "Mr. Jeffries talks about you all the time."

"I'm sure he does." Bolt replied. "Why won't you people leave me alone?"

He wrapped his paws around the operative's neck. "WHY?!"

"They…they said you're too dangerous…"

"Bullshit!" Bolt snarled back. "They know I'm not a threat. WHY ARE THEY AFTER ME!!!!"

He increased his grip on the operative's neck. "Okay! Okay! They want to cover it up!"

Bolt relinquished his grip. "What?"

"None of it was legal! Vic's experiment! Sector X! None of it was approved by congress."

Bolt glared at the man. "Why aren't you after Vic then? Why me?"

"Vic's dead. Jeffries had him shot on the streets of Miami after fighting you."

Bolt shook his head. "So…Vic's dead?" He increased his grip again. "Where is the body?"

"What?"

"WHERE IS THE BODY!!!!" Bolt shouted.

"It's…It's at the morgue. Not far from here." The man replied.

Suddenly there came a static crackling from the comm system. _"Arecibo. What is your current status?"_

Bolt stared at the comm system. _"Arecibo, please respond."_

Bolt padded over to the system. He pressed the button. "So it's you."

From thousands of miles away, Jeffries jumped. "Bolt! How great to hear your voice again."

Bolt growled. "Listen to me you..."

_"Me and my friend Webster were just talking about you. We've decided to leave you alone."_

Bolt frowned. "What?"

_"We've thought it over. We can't beat you. So we're going to leave you to your business."_

"For a long time that's all I wanted. Then you blew up my house. You stole my cat. And you dumped a perfectly good Cadillac in the ocean with me in it!"

He paused. "Now I'm coming for you, you son of a bitch! You and your whole god damned organization!"

Jeffries was sweating. "Listen Bolt, we can talk about-" There was a click. The line went dead.

Bolt turned to the operative. "Where is the cat that was sent here?"

"What cat?"

"A scrawny, black cat. Use your memory." Bolt snapped.

"Uh…She's below. In the holding cells."

Bolt turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Bolt padded down to the bottom level of the complex. The alarms had stopped going off. He padded by the cages.

"Did you miss me?"

Mittens immediately sprung up. "Bolt? Is that you?"

"It is. We gotta move."

"I can''t open the door."

Two rays of green light shot from Bolt's eyes. The lock melted.

"Now we go."

* * *

Bolt and Mittens padded up to an old building. It had a rusty sign on the front.

**Journey's End Morgue**

"You'd better stay here."

Mittens looked confused. "Why?"

"There are gonna be some...very disturbing things in there. Bodies and such."

Mittens nodded.

Bolt padded in the door. The morgue was closed of course. It was 2:00 in the morning.

Bolt padded inside the main room.

The room was filled with storage containers. Bolt shuddered. The place had a deathly feel to it.

He looked at the names. One of them he recognized. David Neil. He was a journalist who had gone missing a month earlier.

There were several animal bodies in the morgue. He finally came to a container labeled VIC. He slowly opened it.

He shuddered and looked away. Vic's body was lying flat out. There was a bullet hole in his head.

Bolt examined the body. The faded bolt was still on his side. Bolt looked at his own and shuddered again. He wondered how many other animals had suffered the same fates.

Then he saw the files stacked on the table. They each had an animal's face on it. He padded over to them.

Sally: Killed during testing.

Scruffy: Killed during testing.

Dingo: Killed during testing.

All the files had the same three words next to the name. Killed during testing.

He looked at the matching body containers. This morgue contained everyone who had been a victim of Sector X. He couldn't just leave it.

He went over to the phone. He dialed 911 then padded away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Webster hung up the telephone. "He's coming back to the US. He caught a flight yesterday night."

"Where is he heading?" Jeffries asked, staring at the tracking screen.

"We think New York City." Webster replied.

"Why the hell would he go to New York City? What is it that he wants there?"

* * *

The plane touched down at JFK airport in New York City. Bolt and Mittens padded out of the cargo hold.

"Penny and her family have a summer house around here." Bolt was explaining. "You'll find them there."

Mittens shook her head. "I'm going with you!"

"No. Sector X knows I'm coming. They'll send everyone after me. You'd be killed."

Mittens sighed. For the first time ever, she didn't argue with Bolt. She turned and headed for the summer house. Bolt grimly watched her go.

* * *

A white cat padded through the alley. Suddenly a rock flew over her head. She turned. Two boys were running at her with mischievous grins on their faces. They picked up more rocks.

The cat ran down the alley with the boys in pursuit. She ducked two more rocks. The boys picked up two more larger rocks. They threw.

Suddenly a ray of green light sliced through the air. The rocks were incinerated before they could hit their target.

The boy's eyes widened. They ran away from the cat. A white dog with a lightning bolt padded out of the shadows.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"None of your business what I am!" The cat snapped. "Who're you?"

"My names Bolt."

The cat shrugged. "Figures. Lightning bolt and all. What do you want?"

"What was the name of your mate?" Bolt asked.

"Who wants to know?"

Bolt sighed. "Just answer the question."

The cat rolled her eyes. "His name is Vic."

Bolt sighed. "He...he's dead."

The cat seemed to be in shock. "What happened to him?"

"He was captured...by a group of humans."

The cat began crying. Bolt watched remorsefully. "If there's anything..."

"All these years...I thought he ran off somewhere. Abandoned us." She blew her nose. "Who killed him?"

Bolt sighed. "A government agency."

"What...what will happen to them?"

"I'm going to find them." Bolt replied emotionlessly. "And I'm going to make them pay."

* * *

Bolt snuck aboard the plane. He felt that he had needed to tell the cat about what had happened to her mate.

She had given him one more reason to take Sector X down.

* * *

"He's heading for San Francisco." Webster reported.

Jeffries continued staring at the screen. "You know that leaving alone thing I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"Screw it. Send in every police officer. Every army official. Send in the goddamn Salvation army if you have to. I want Bolt taken down."

* * *

The plane touched down in San Francisco at 7:00 in the morning. Bolt crawled out of the storage bay and out into the city.

He looked out over the city. Only a few hours ago he had been in Arecibo. Now he was back in California. He looked at the San Francisco It was beautiful in the morning sun. He felt like he could stay right there for the rest of his life. Then he remembered his objective.

Suddenly the sound of screeching tires caught his ears. He recognized it instantly. It was a Chrysler 300c. The Sector X company car.

The car stopped in front of him. Two men in suits came out and raised their guns. They fired. As always the bullets bounced off. Bolt let two rays of green light at the car. It exploded causing both agents to jump out of the way. When the smoke cleared Bolt was gone.

"Base! This is team one! He's on the loose!"

* * *

Bolt ran through traffic. Suddenly he heard a police car siren flare up. He turned to see the car begin it's pursuit. The lights began flashing and it accelerated. Bolt hit the hyper speed and zipped through the early morning mash of cars.

The police car was keeping up. Soon it was joined by two other police cars. Bolt turned at the intersection. The cars followed. Bolt groaned. There was another police car in front of him. It accelerated towards him. Bolt looked back. The other three cars were still in pursuit.

The police car was going to run him down. At the last second he jumped.

The fourth police car smashed into the other three. Bolt let out a triumphant bark, then continued. One of the four cars hadn't been badly damaged and remained in pursuit. However by the time it resumed pursuit, Bolt was out of sight.

"What the hell is this thing?" The policeman yelled into his radio.

Bolt continued to the intersection. He paused to catch his breath.

Two police cars began accelerating towards him. One on his right. One on his left. He was too tired to jump. He stayed where he was.

The two cars met him in the center. There was a loud crash and the sound of metal twisting.

Bolt crawled out from between the two wrecked cars. He continued.

Suddenly he heard a loud rumble. He turned in time to see a military Humvee accelerating towards him.

Bolt headed for the highway. The Humvee kept in close pursuit. A hatch on the top opened. A man wielding an assault rifle popped up.

Bolt deflected the bullets. He was beginning to lose the Humvee. He was almost free.

Suddenly he slid to a stop. A convoy of tanks, humvees, and army vehicles were blocking the highway.

Bolt paused. They locked their advanced weapons onto him. He turned. The Humvee had caught up with him. He grinned.

The Humvee screeched to a halt before hitting him. He suddenly slammed his paw on the hood, making it buckle. The men inside screamed in terror.

Bolt broke the window. "Get out of the car!"

The driver pulled out a pistol and shot him point blank in the head. It bounced off. "What the hell?"

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!!!"

The men scrambled to open the door and get out of the Humvee. Bolt picked the truck up in his jaws.

Then he hurled it at the blockade. There was a loud sound of twisting metal.

Bolt nodded at the trembling soldiers. "Thank you gents." He turned and headed for the Golden Gate Bridge.

The soldier spoke into his radio. "This guys wrecking all our trucks. We need air support."

Bolt continued running down the highway. He slid to a stop. A Blackhawk military helicopter rose from behind a building.

"Oh come on!" Bolt whined. The Blackhawk's machine guns erupted, spraying the highway with 50. Caliber bullets. Bolt continued running.

The Blackhawk pursued. It continued firing it's machine guns. The ones that hit their target bounced off.

The frustrated pilot readied his missiles. "Goodbye Cujo." He said grinning.

He fired the missiles. The ground exploded. All the pilot could see was smoke and fire.

He picked up his radio. "Sir. The job is done."

Suddenly something hit the windshield. The glass shattered. Bolt immediately brought his paw down on the pilot's shoulder, knocking him unconscious.

As if in response, the helicopter spun out of control. Bolt went to the door to escape.

He paused. The pilot probably had a family. He had a life. Bolt seperated the pilot from his seat and jumped from the helicopter with him in his grasp.

The Blackhawk hit the ground and burst into flames.

* * *

The Golden Gate bridge had been blockaded by the police. The chief watched as twenty cars lined up to block the target.

"What are we after again chief? A dog?" One of the officers asked. "Why do we need a blockade to stop a freakin dog?"

"Don't ask. They just said we'll need it."Suddenly a white blur began moving towards the bridge. It was moving fast.

"What the hell is that?!"

The blur smashed through the cement barrier. It continued on to the police cars. Each car was tossed effortlessly in the air as the white blur passed. It smashed through the last barrier and was on it's way.

"That is some dog." The chief said.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

The red dot on the screen was moving towards LA. Fast.

"Should we uh…evacuate?" Webster asked.

"Are you kidding? He's coming to us!" Jeffries said excitedly.

"He's coming for us!" Webster bellowed. "Just like he said! We have to evacuate!"

"Look!" One of the operatives yelled. "He's stopped!"

The red dot had come to a complete stop just outside city limits.

* * *

Bolt had felt something. Something inside of him. He examined himself. Nothing unusual. Then he saw it. It was just behind his collar. There was a small square object under his skin. He knew what it was. It was a tracking device. This is how they had managed to know where he was.

He reached out with his teeth and, with a bit of hesitation, pulled it out of his skin. He howled in pain, causing some onlookers to stare at him oddly.

He looked at the piece of machinery. It was covered in blood. His blood. It must have been put there when he was given the powers.

* * *

"Why has he stopped?" Jeffries asked.

"It makes no sense." Webster said. "He's so close to our base. Why would he stop?"

"Maybe he's been terminated." One of the operatives offered.

"Let's find out." Jeffries said. "Send all units to that location. Take the dog into custody."

* * *

All the operatives crammed into the black sedans and drove out to take down the dog. They were armed to the teeth.

Webster drove in the first car. Jeffries stayed behind to monitor from the control room.

He watched the unmoving red dot. He pressed a button on the control panel.

"Can you hear me?" He said into it.

"_I hear you Rich." _Webster replied. _"We'll be there in approximately…two minutes."_

"Good. Keep me patched in."

He stared again at the unmoving dot. "What are you doing Bolt?"

"_This is Webster. We're at the location. And…there's nothing here."_

"Webster, I'm staring at the tracking signal right now. He has to be there."

"_Well…the tracking device is here."_

Jeffries froze. "What?"

_"I said the…"_

Before he could finish the machine exploded. Pieces of it flew everywhere.

"You are quite a bright dog."He turned. Bolt leapt on him. He smashed him into the wall and pinned him there.

"Don't cry out. I'll kill you." Bolt snarled.

Jeffries chuckled. "See you in hell Bolt."

"You first."

* * *

The rest of Sector X was crowded around the small, bloody tracking device.

"What's going on?" One of the agents asked.

"I lost contact with base." Webster's blood froze. "And Bolt isn't here. He must be at our base. Shit."

He turned to get in the car. "C'mon we have to go back."

Nobody moved. "That's an order!" Webster snarled.

"Sir I am not going to face that thing." One of the operatives said. There were several grunts of agreement from the other operatives.

"Sons of bitches." Webster snarled. He started the car and sped back to base.

* * *

"I had a look at the files at the little mortuary you have in Arecibo."

"Did you really?"

"It was never legal. None of what you did was approved by congress."

"They would never approve it." Jeffries replied.

"So you're trying to kill me in order to cover it up. Because if anybody caught me, I could lead them to you."

Jeffries nodded. "That was the general idea."

Bolt stared at the man. "You act as if this is all some game."

"It is. There are winners and their are losers."

Bolt punched him across the face, drawing blood. "Well I don't want to play anymore. You hear me? I want out."

"What do you mean?" Jeffries asked, confused.

Bolt chuckled. "You know...all the time I was coming here, I convinced myself I was coming to kill you."

"And will you?"

Bolt shook his head. "No. For what I really want I need you alive. I want you to take these powers away."

Jeffries grinned. "And if I say no?"

"I'll use the powers to tear you apart." Bolt snarled. Jeffries grin vanished.

At that moment the door opened. Randall Webster came in with his revolver. "So I was right. Don't move fido."

"Hold it Webster." Jeffries said, holding up his hand. "He doesn't want to fight."

"What the hell does that matter?" Webster complained.

"Listen to me. He just wants us to take away his powers."

Webster frowned. "What?"

"And that's just what we're going to do." Jeffries finished.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bolt was led to another room. Inside was the same machine that had given him the powers.

Jeffries gestured for him to go inside. He hesitated, then padded inside.

"One question before I do this. Why do you not want powers?" Jeffries asked. Behind him Webster rolled his eyes.

"Because I want to go back to the dream life I was living. The life I had before you people screwed it up." Webster began activating the machine.

"And one more thing." Bolt said.

"What?"

"Once the powers are gone I don't want to have to ever see you again." Bolt declared.

Jeffries nodded. "Fair enough."

The machine started up. Lightning bolts began encircling the canine. The machines took scans of his anatomy.

Then Bolt had one of the most uncomfortable sensations ever. It was as if his insides were being sucked out. Then it was over.

"Do you feel different."

"A bit." Bolt said. However to the two Sector X men, all that came out was a bark.

Jeffries smiled. "He's back to normal."

Webster looked less than satisfied. "Why did we waste energy doing this?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Something in on the screen began beeping. Webster turned the screen on. It was a news broadcast.

"_Two days ago a morgue in Puerto Rico was raided by local police. Today they released files and bodies that point to a very disturbing cover up. For years an unapproved CIA branch, called Sector X, has been brutally testing animals in an attempt to genetically modify them. Files also revealed the names of the heads of Sector X. CIA Director Richard Jeffries, and Nobel prize winning Professor Randall Webster were both implicated as the masterminds behind the scheme. Arrest warrants have been issued for both men."_

Webster turned the screen off. "That canine son of a bitch!" He bellowed. He grabbed his revolver pistol and fired in Bolt's direction. Bolt ducked, barely missing it.

Jeffries put himself between Bolt and Webster. "C'mon Randy. Killing the dog won't save us."

Webster nodded. "You're right." He raised the gun and shot Jeffries in the head. The once proud director of Sector X fell to the floor dead.

"You're next." Webster said, pointing the gun at Bolt. He bolted for the door.

Webster fired, missing. Bolt turned to the stairs. He headed for the roof. He heard Webster stomping up after him. Two more shots rang out. Both missed.

Bolt smashed open the door. He was on the roof. He quickly stopped at the edge. He looked down. The building was five stories high. That wasn't much but it could still kill a dog.

Webster opened the door. Bolt turned. Webster fired.

Bolt's entire body jolted.

He looked down. There was a round hole in his chest. Blood slowly trickled out of it.

His vision blurred. The life was draining out of him. Webster grinned triumphantly.

Then Bolt fell back, off the edge of the building. Webster rushed to the edge in time to see him hit the ground.

"Not so invincible eh Bolty?" Webster whispered.

The Police cars screeched to a halt in front of the building. Officers flooded into the building. They ran up the stairs to check the roof. Webster heard them.

He raised the gun to his own head. He pulled the trigger. The gun clicked. It was empty.

The policemen smashed the door and raised their guns.

"Freeze! Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air!"

Webster tossed away the useless gun. He put his hands up.

The officers pinned him to the ground and handcuffed him.

Webster took another look below. He gasped.

Bolt's body was missing.

* * *

The rain came down hard. Lightning flashed in the sky.

A white dog sat on the side of the road, feeling the rain hit his face. He looked at his side. There was a rapidly fading lightning bolt on it.

He looked down. There was a bloody bandage taped to his chest. He looked at the sky.

"I'll see you soon Penny."

He padded off in the direction of home.


End file.
